JB
Perfil *'Nombre:' 제이비 / JB *'Nombre real:' 임재범 / Im Jae Bum *'Nombre japonés:' イム・ジェボム / Imu Jebo Mu *'Nombre chino:' 林在範 / Lín Zài Fàn *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Actor, Modelo, Letrista, Compositor, Productor y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Goyang, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 179cm *'Peso:' 66kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Dramas *Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015). * When a Man Loves (MBC, 2013) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012). Temas para Dramas * U & I (junto a Jackson) tema para The Package (2017) *''Forever Love'' tema para Dream Knight (2015). * Together (junto a Park Ji Yeon) tema para Dream High 2 (2012). *''New Dreaming (junto a Park Seo Joon)'' tema para Dream High 2 (2012). Programas de TV *'2012:' (tvN) Sunday N tvN. *'2012:' (MTV) JJ Project Diary - Reality Show (Junto a Jin Young).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-0cYowPtAY&list=PLPQC6BvElYqWBP6GontGT9hDfBcuqxStN *'2012:' (tvN) The Romantic & Idol (sólo link del primer capítulo).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0NsKPXL6yI *'2014:' Music Bank (17.01.2014, MC especial junto a Jin Young). *'2014:' (SBS) Star King (15.02.2014, junto a Mark, Jackson y Young Jae).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yq3ETwCOUNk *'2014:' M! Countdown (20.02.2014, MC especial junto a Jin Young) *'2014:' (SBS) 1000 songs Challenge (09.03.2014, junto a Jackson, Jin Young y Young Jae) *'2014: '(Mnet) 4 things to Show (24.06.14) *'2014:' (KBS) 1 vs 100 (24.06.14) *'2015:' (MBC) Idol Star Athetics Championship (02.02.2015 junto a demás miembros de GOT7) *'2015:' (SBS) Running man ep 272 (08.11.15, junto a los demás miembros de GOT7) *'2016: '(MBC) Celebrity Bromance 4 ep (29.11.16 junto con young jae de B.A.P) *'2017': (SBS) Law of the Jungle in Cook Islands Vídeos Musicales *Jun Ho - Feel (2014) *Tasty San - San E (ft. Min de miss A) (2010) *Wonder Girls - Like this_FLASMOB & MINI EVENT. (2012). Colaboraciones *Primary - Hush (feat. JB) (2017) * Baek A Yeon - Just Because (feat. JB) (2016) Composiciones (Def Soul) *'2014': Compositor: 나쁜 짓 (Bad Behavior) - Mini Album "GOT♡'"' *'2015:' Rap: Mine - Mini Album Just Right *'2015: '''Compositor: 매일 (Everyday) - Mini Album ''MAD Winter Edition *'2016:' Compositor y Rap: Something Good - Mini Album "Flight Log: Departure" *'2016': Compositor: Fish - Mini Album "Flight Log: Departure" *'2016:' Compositor: Home Run - Mini Album "Flight Log: Departure" *'2016:' Esccribo y compuso: Skyway - Mini Album "Flight Log: Turbulence", junto a Earattack *'2016:' Esccribo y compuso: Prove It - Mini Album "Flight Log: Turbulence" *'2017: '''Escribio : Shopping Mall - Mini Album "Flight Log: Arrival", junto a Jackson, BamBam, Mark Y Earattack *2'017: Escribio: Go Higher - Mini Album "Flight Log: Arrival", junto a Jackson, BamBam, Mark Y Earattack *2'017: '''Escribio: Q - Mini Album "Flight Log: Arrival", junto a GDLO *'2017: 'Escribió y compuso: Teenager- Mini Album "7 for 7", junto a FS y Royal Dive *'2017: '''Escribió y compuso: You Are- "7 for 7". junto a Mirror BOY, D.ham Reconocimientos * '''2015 1st KWEB FEST: Mejor nuevo actor (Dream Knight) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' GOT7 ** Posición: Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín. ** Sub-unidad: JJ Project *'Educación:' **'Secundaria:' Sewon High School **'Universidad:' Universidad Konkuk, especialidad Departamento de Cine. **Periodo de entrenamiento:' 4 años.' *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Pasatiempos:' Ir a visitas guiadas en bus, ver películas, coleccionar zapatos, tomar fotografías y pasar tiempo con sus gatos (Nora, Kunta y Odd). *'Cantantes preferidos: '''Michael Jackson, India Arie, Javier, Bruno Mars, Beenzino * El fue encontrado por JYP Entertainment, de la misma manera que Suzy de miss A, en un baño. * Realizó su audición para JYP Entertainment junto a Jin Young quedando ambos en primer lugar. * Comentó que al haber tanto aprendices extranjeros en JYP Entertainment es cuando se comienza a utilizar el lenguaje del cuerpo. * A mitad del año 2012, debutó en JJ Project junto con Jin Young. * Debutó como actor en el drama Dream High 2. En la rueda de prensa del K-drama, habló sobre lo que se sentía al aparecer en éste: "Es un honor poder saludarlos a todos a través de un proyecto tan grande como Dream High 2. A pesar de que estaba muy nervioso al comienzo, siento que tengo que trabajar mucho para mejorar. Los amigos que aparecen en el show me han ayudado bastante y estoy grabando muy feliz". * Es zurdo, pero come con la mano derecha. * En la misma conferencia de prensa, Ji Yeon lo eligió entre los tres principales personajes masculinos del drama como el que le gustaba más como hombre y además como el más caballero de todos. * Recientemente dijo que sigue en contacto con los miembros del elenco de Dream High 2 y que su primer beso en la televisión fue con Park Ji Yeon. También dijo que le gustaría trabajar con ella nuevamente en otro drama. * JB usa lentes de contacto durante las presentaciones, porque tiene mala vista. * Es muy intuitivo y perspicaz. En el programa "4 Things" dónde él era el invitado, los miembros del staff quisieron realizarle una prueba sorpresa a su paciencia, ya que debían grabar al grupo practicando la coreografía de "A", los miembros se irían equivocando para entorpecer la grabación, así como los camarógrafos con los guionistas crearían problemas. Sin embargo, JB descubrió que todo era una broma. Jin Young afirmó cuando les explicaban lo que debía hacer, que tenían que tener cuidado, porque con agudeza, podía comprender rápidamente lo que estaban planeando. *Comparte habitación con Young Jae. *Mencionó que más adelante quisiera escribir sus propias canciones. *Cada vez que puede siempre demuestra su lado B-Boy, y lo mucho que le gusta el B-Boying. *En un programa donde los chicos de GOT7 mostraban su casa, JB dijo que le gusta mucho las cosas raras y comprarlas porque le parecen divertidas y graciosas. * En el programa de Radio Arirang, Super K-Pop, al preguntarle con quién le gustaría formar una sub-unidad de GOT7, respondió que con Mark, con quién realizó un mini cover de Frank Ocean y su canción "We all try". * En Junio de 2015 se presentó en un Showcase en Hanoi, China cantando '''Yêu Lại Từ Đầu '''junto a Key de '''SHINee '''y Chun Ji de '''Teen Top'. * El 12 de Septiembre, se vió involucrado en un accidente automovilístico menor, los informes dijeron que el vehículo en el que se transportaba JB, su manager y estilista estaba tratando de cambiar al tercer carril debido a que un carro se había aparcado en el cuarto carril, pero un autobús que venía detrás no alcanzó a frenar a tiempo y terminó golpeando su camioneta. Lo bueno, es que ni JB ni el staff sufrieron daños mayores, sólo pequeños golpes. La agencia informo que JB se encontraba bien y que sólo necesitaría descanso. * Puede meterse veinticinco malvaviscos a la boca, lo cual demostró en la tercera aparición de GOT7 en Weekly Idol. * En Weekly Idol rompió el record de flexibilidad con 42 cm. * El 28 de Abril del 2016, tras sentir fuertes dolores en su espalda, lo transportaron al hospital, donde fue diagnosticado con un problema en la hernia de disco, debido al tratamiento y ejercicios para su recuperación no pudo presentarse al concierto Fly in Seoul 2016 durante dos meses. * Fue emparejado con Yuju de GFRIEND durante la canción "Who's Your Mama" de JYP para el SBS Gayo Daejun 2016. * Tiene cámaras instaladas en su cuarto para poder ver a sus gatas cuando sale. * El 22 de enero reveló 6 pistas en su cuenta de Soundcloud. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *SoundCloud Official *Instagram Galería JB2.jpg JB3.jpg JB-4.jpg 10653606_566500810149432_2081375302331545757_n.jpg 24eys80.jpg JB6.jpg JB07.jpg JB 7.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín